


Locker Mischief

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys being boys and sneaking into girls locker rooms.</p>
<p>Any feedback welcomed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Mischief

“Takuya move I can’t see” Nakai hissed quietly “It's not like there is much room in here” Takuya snapped trying to move so they could both see. “Why did we hide in one locker again?” he tried to holding the grunt from the small elbow that met his ribs. “There was only one open. Now shut up they are coming” both boys became deathly silent as they heard the girls laughing, doors slamming and lockers opening. Eyes wide with big grins on their faces they watched the girls get undressed. A pair of girls had decided to stop and have a conversation across the aisle from their hiding spot, top less. A third came up from behind another and squeezed her boobs talking about how jealous she was. With a shriek she laughed and they giggled and suddenly that locker was very very small and very very hot for the two boys. 

 

Nakai was drawn out of his own lewd thoughts by something hard poking him in the butt. Nakai was now regretting that because he was so short he just ended up with his back to Takuya so he could see over his head. “Can you stop poking me” he whispered “What the hell am I supposed to do with it?!” he angrily snapped back. “It’s not like you are any better I can hear you scraping the door. Your dick is gonna get us caught!” In the middle of their squabbling the foreign gym teacher came by to talk to the girls. Not topless to the boys disappointment, but skimpy cute panties and a tank top that was not quite sheer. Her bra was gone and the boys could barely see her nipples in the cold locker room. Takuya craned his neck forward to get a good look and had Nakai pinned between him and the door. The boy choked back a bit of a moan from the combination of his erection being pushed into the door and the one scraping him right between the cheeks. Quickly Takuya covered his mouth and glared at him in the dim light.

 

Nakai’s cheeks were flushed, slightly sweaty in the hot locker and his eyes were needy. Takuya felt his cock twitch against the other boy. He quickly looked away. He was here to look at girls, not his friend. They were friends. He felt some movement and more hot breath on his hand. Looking back he realized Nakai had pulled his erection out and was stroking it right there in the locker. His track pants low on his waist his bare butt wiggling against Takuya’s hips as he moved. “What the hell man?!” he hissed. “I can’t stand it” he huffed out a bit, a loud moan about to leave his mouth when that strong hand clamped over it. “God you're loud!” Takuya snapped. but of course now Takuya was suffering just as much as his best friend. He licked his lips a bit looking at his friend shamelessly touching himself. Cursing under his breath he pulled Nakai’s pants down a bit more. and rubbed himself up against that exposed rear. Nakai shot him a wide eyed look from over Takuya’s hand. “You shouldn’t be the only one to get off” he shoved his own fingers in his mouth. sucking lewdly in time with his thrusts getting them nice and wet. 

 

Slowly he pushed those fingers inside his friend, feeling his mouth go wide against that hand that was still over it. He felt that mouth bite the inside of his hand as he pushed his cock in to that tight, tight entrance. Takuya had never felt anything like it. He braced himself against the back of the locker and rolled his hips forward slowly. His other hand never once leaving his friends mouth, knowing they would get caught if he did. There was no way Nakai could hold back his cries of pleasure. Takuya was having trouble muffling them himself. Nakai was meeting everyone of his thrusts and pulling on his own cock in time. The little man was almost wild. Takuya knew someone would catch them soon if something wasn’t done. Before he could think of a solution he watched Nakai's hand leave his cock and pull his beanie off his head. Batting Takuya’s hand away from his mouth and stuffed the beanie in it, very effectively muffling his cries. Nakai wedged himself in the locker with both of his hands so he wouldn’t move so Takuya could go wild. The other boy smartly figured out his scheme and grabbed his hips to do just that. The only things that could be heard from the locker were a faint rustling and the slap of skin. Anyone close to it might have smelt the sweat and sex from the two boys but everyone was long gone. Those two so far gone in there passions they didn’t even notice that the locker room had been empty for 5 minutes or so. 

 

Takuya was close and he could feel Nakai trembling he was too. Quickly he picked up the pace hoping no one would hear and that the noise from the locker room would cover up the hard slaps of hips on butt. He came hard inside his friend and quickly reached around and tugged on him till completion. Both of them collapsed against each other in that hot, sticky, smelly locker. They were completely wiped out. Nakai turned around to lean against the door, just trying to catch his breath. He was almost beautiful to Takuya. Flushed cheeks and sweaty brow, he was wiping his face with that beanie when Takuya leaned in for a kiss. At this point Nakai was to tired to protest and just lazily kissed him back getting pulled into his arms and deepening the kiss with his tongue. Just as things were starting to get heated again the door opened and both of them fell out on to the floor.

 

Both of the were now on the cold locker room floor, with their pants around their ankles and covered in cum. That's when harsh reality set in as to what had actually happened and both of them looked at each other a little horrified. They looked up expecting to find and angry teacher “You two are so lucky I was the one that heard you too fucking from the hall.” Goro glared down at them tapping his foot, Tsuyoshi and Mori covering a young Shingo’s eyes and trying not to giggle. “We were waiting for you outside because we were all supposed to take the train in together remember? But instead you two decided to hide in here and spy on girls?” those icy dark eyes shot guilt through both boys. He dropped towels on their faces. “Hurry up we will be waiting outside.” Goro stomped off dragging a curious Shingo out by the arm and the other two following up behind smiling at one another. The two boys sheepishly smiled at each other and started cleaning themselves up silently.

 

“Takuya?”

“Hmmm?”  
“Can we not do that in a locker next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a request posted on my LJ http://tokuswag.livejournal.com/  
> You can leave me feedback here or on Twitter @TokuSwag


End file.
